Okuyasu Nijimura
PLAYSTYLE Pressure expert specializing in unblockables and frame traps. Okuyasu excels at putting pressure on the opponent and causing them to make costly mistakes. Okuyasu is able to use 623H and 236A to frame trap opponents, and able to Stand Rush S-ON 236A to make it safer or capitalize off of a reset. Due to being unblockable and having a vacuum effect, 236A is a tool Okuyasu’s gameplay revolves around. It is used for opening up the opponent or striking fear in them. 214A is notable as well - while it has no invincibility, it can be considered one of the fastest anti-airs in the game. Reducing the opponent’s guard gauge is a major factor of Okuyasu’s game plan, as he has a number of techniques avoidable only with Stylish Dodges or invincible moves. Removing the opponent’s ability to Stylish Dodge gives him more reliable okizeme and throw setups. Once the opponent begins to crack under pressure, Okuyasu is prepared to take advantage of any opening. His midscreen combos are simple and easy to execute, but deal respectable damage. In the corner, his combos become slightly more technical, but have the potential to take out any character in the cast with one touch of death. While Okuyasu has a number of tricks up his sleeve, many of them can be mitigated with matchup knowledge or clever gameplay. Additionally, while his specials can technically destroy projectiles, he remains weak to zoning and struggles to get in. Okuyasu players must work to become unpredictable and remain cognizant of their opponent’s options, or risk being punished heavily for his unsafe setups. Solid Okuyasu play requires a cool head and the ability to keep your opponent guessing, which can be made easier with clever use of his feints. Overall, Okuyasu is a more-than-competent pick for beginner or intermediate players but struggles to keep up at higher levels against opponents prepared to deal with his resets and 236A gimmicks. PROS * S-ON and S-OFF require little change to playstyle. * Very good anti-airs in 214A and GHA. * Combos are simple but effective. * 236A okizeme traps and HHA against knocked-down opponents with low guard gauge can lead to major damage. * Heavy pressure can cause opponents to become flustered and open themselves up to more damage. * Has very good air-to-ground jumping attacks, with good crossup potential with jM in S-OFF. CONS * Can easily become predictable and easy to deal with. * HHA is slow and cannot be used as a punish tool. * 623A is unreliable and does not work properly on some characters. * Using 236A effectively requires knowledge of the opponent’s tools. * Loses a great deal of effectiveness against characters with good invincible or armored moves or against calm and wary opponents. * Can struggle with air-to-air interactions. Combos 5LMH>214A>HHA: 313 damage 1 stock 5LMH>GHA: 373 damage, 2 stock. Stand off 5LMH>623H: 147 damage. character specific. (j.H)2LLL>5LMH>214H>(PC)>dash>5LM>5LMH>214H>HHA: (528)492 damage. 2 stock. 5LMH>S>5LMH>GHA: 446 damage, 2.5 stock. Stand On 5LMH>214H>Dash>22H: 187 damage. 236M>5LMH>214H>HHA: 366 damage. 1 stock. 236M>5LMH>GHA: 426 damage. 2 stock Category:Characters